In The Life And Times Of The Akatsuki
by bedtimehero
Summary: my story :O
1. Intro

Intro

Kay, so. Yeah.

This is my story! :D

Annnddd.. yeah..

Okay so I'm not really sure when this story takes place. Its after sasori dies but before itatchi is killed. I'm not even sure if that's the way it is but that's how its gonna be kay?

The three new characters I've added are..

Suzume, tsukiko, and miyako.

We're akatsukis.

And I'm suzume.

Emily is tsukiko

And Maggie is miyako.

I don't care if any of the facts in this story are not real/could never happen

You can deal with it.

Here goes nothing


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"WAKE UP SUZUME! WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" I force my eyes open the slightest bit. Tobi. It figures. He was always so eccentric. I was glad Deidara had been paired with him and not me. Deidara had already had his best friend and partner die only 2 years ago. That's when he was paired with Tobi. I couldn't imagine how Dei felt. "okay Tobi. Give me acouple minutes, okay?"

"okay suzume-kun!"

I rolled over and noticed miyako was already out of bed.

I thought that was strange since..well.. it was miyako, come on.

I lifted myself up with my arms and looked to the other side of me.

Tsukiko was still in bed which made me feel better.

I noticed Itatchi over in the doorway looking at us.

"Itatchi what are you doing?!"

"oh nothing, nothing.."

I knew he had a thing for Tsukiko but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that.

Itatchi was one of my best friends. Seems weird huh?

Especially since he was considered super evil since he killed his entire clan. I knew why he did it though. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that either.

I rubbed my eyes and took a look at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in all directions. I whipped the dirt off from underneath my eyes.

Tsukiko make kind of a funny noise. Something like... "ewrghmphla"

I peeked out into the hall way. Through the window at the end of our hall I saw miyako in the garden with zetsu.

I walked out into the garden.

"hey! miyako your up early!"

"yeah! I couldn't sleep very well you wouldn't stop snoring!"

"suzume snores?" zetsu seemed so amazed be everything miyako said.

"yeah...a little bit…"

Zetsu started giggling. He noticed I wasn't to pleased and stopped immediately. I wasn't one you wanted to mess with.

"At least I'm not a bipolar cannibalistic plant man. Humph." I mumbled under my breath.

"suzume! Be nice!" miyako punched my arm playfully. "so is tsukiko up yet?"

"Are you crazy?" I remarked.

"mmmm. Well we should get dressed and wake her up."

"okay. See ya zetsu!"

Zetsu looked very unpleased. We always teased him about how he was a plant. We all loved him though. The Akatsukis were my best friends…except for one. Hidan. I couldn't stand him! And he was always naked! Whats up with that?!

We entered our room only to find that tsukiko wasn't in bed anymore.

"Where'd she go?"

"dunno. Stay here miyako. I'll go ask Dei"

As I entered Deidara and Tobi's room I noticed Tobi in the corner looking very frightened. He pointed. As I looked up I saw Deidara and Tsukiko making out. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could Tsukiko not tell me about her and Dei? I felt betrayed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I grabbed Tobi's hand and stomped back to our room. I sat down on the bed. Trying to avoid tears. How could my best friend not tell me about this. Did Miyako know?

Tobi saw I was unhappy and hugged me.

Tsukiko and Miyako had been my best friend since we were about eight years old. We had all lost our families. We stayed together and journeyed to the hidden leaf village looking for some possible relatives that might take care of us. We never found any family. It seemed like no one had ever even heard of us. When we were about to give up on our search we were found by Itatchi. He had just killed his clan a day earlier. He was only 15 then. He said he was escaping to the Akatsuki. He said it was an organization that was trying to capture the 9 tailed beast. We went with him even if we wanted nothing to do with being evil. All we wanted was friends and family to keep us safe.

That was 5 years ago. We all got paired together in the akatsuki. As soon as we were introduced to everyone I took a particular liking to Sasori. All I wanted was to be friends with him. At the time I thought he was the cutest thing alive. He thought I was just an annoying little pest. I never gave up at trying to be his friend though. About 3 years after we had officially joined the akatsuki, Itatchi came to talk to me one day. He told me about my clan and how they were trying to capture the nine tailed beast too. So it wasn't completely my fault for joining the akatsuki, Since I had some evil blood in me. He told me that Sasori lived in my village once. And then he got a worried look in his eyes. That's when he told Sasori was the one that killed my entire clan. He never told me why though and I've never asked. I think at the time I was too overwhelmed by the whole fact that I liked the guy that had killed my family. I didn't talk to Sasori for months after that. I finally got over myself and figured there must be a reason why he had done this. I decided I would confront Sasori about it. I went to Itatchi for help on how to handle this. That's when I heard the news that Sasori had been killed. After that I decided I was going to figure out why he had killed my clan. I was to set off on a journey when I was trained and prepared enough.

Soon after that, Itatchi was set off on a mission. He was gone for months. While Itatchi was away, Tobi came to the akatsuki. Since I had no one to talk to I told everything to Tobi. He always listened to me and always cared about me. That's why he was one of the dearest people to me.

Remembering all of this made the tears finally spill out of my eyes.

"Suzume, I think its time you set out on your journey."

He was right. I had to go soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I finally stopped crying once I had completely drenched tobi's robe in my tears.

"Ares you okay Suzume?"

"Yeah Tobi I'll be fine. Thanks."

"TOOOOOOOOBBBBBIIIIIIIII!!" we both heard the leader scream down the hallway at us.

"Yes Pein?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING 30 MINUTES AGO!! GET YOUR LITTLE PUMPKIN FACE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Pumpkin Face.

My overactive imagination started into overdrive again.

Tobi had always worn an orange mask with black swirls. Nobody knows what he looks like. Nobody knows where he's from. Nobody knows who exactly he is. And nobody would ever ask.

We had all heard rumors about him. Some said he was really the 4th hokage but none of us believed that one.

I suddenly snapped back to reality.

Maybe I was overreacting about Tsukiko. We had always told each other everything, but I had found she was a very good lier. I had absolutely no idea why she kept things from me like she did. I knew I shouldn't be mad about it. And I would try my hardest not to be. I guess I just wasn't expecting what I saw.

I don't think she saw me peek into the room so hopefully she wouldn't confront me about it. If she did I don't think I could keep my emotions contained.

I stood up and walked over to our dresser. I stared at my pale blank face in the mirror. My surprisingly orange and yellow hair hung in my face. I pulled my self together alittle and reached over to press the on button of the radio. The glorious sound of music made me perk up a bit. I picked up the brush and ran it through my hair. I very carefully pulled it back into a neat ponytail with two long strands hanging down on my shoulders. My slanted bangs hovered perfectly just above my eyes.

Not until then did I notice I had my pajamas on still, which consisted of a pair of white shorts and a black tank top with an akatsuki cloud stretched across the front.

I walked over to the closet which we all shared. I pulled out my robe. The same old boring robe which we were required to wear every day. I pulled my pajamas off and slid a different tank top on. I put on the robe and left the top open to reveal my tank top. I walked into the hallway and found no one there. I peaked back into the room to sneak a look at the clock. 12:03. Friday.

Oh no! I was late!

We all had a gathering in the lounge on Fridays at 12. and I was late. I knew I was in big trouble now.

I hurried down the hallway and ran down the stairs to the 2nd story as fast as I could go. I slammed into the doors of the lounge and they flew open. Everybody was looking at me. And then there was Pein. Glaring.

"You young lady are 7 minutes late!"

"yes leader please forgive me."

"well. Sit down so we can finally get this meeting started."

I plopped myself on the couch in-between Kisame and Konan.

I glanced over to Tsukiko and Miyako. Tsukiko winked at me and I tried to return it with a smile which ended up being nonvisible.

"I have some announcements to make about up coming missions."

Pein was always so serious.

"Itatchi will be traveling once more to find his younger brother, Sasuke."

We all clapped. This was Itatchi's last chance to find his brother. He had been training for almost a year to be prepared for this mission. Sasuke had become much stronger. And suppose-of-ly he had been trained by Orochimaru. He also had his parters back and they were traveling to find Itatchi and take revenge on him. Sasuke had only been 8 when his family was killed. He did not understand why Itatchi had done such a thing and he was determined to kill his older brother.

"And Suzume.."

My eyes shot up.

"I feel you are prepared for your journey.

So; You, Tsukiko, and Miyako will be traveling to uncover the mysteries of your clans."

We all smiled at each other. I instantly forgot about being mad at Tsukiko.

Finally. Finally we know the true story. Finally we wouldn't feel so alone. Finally.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"And of course I couldn't let you three venture out on your own, so I will be sending…"

He took a pause as if he wasn't sure. We looked curiously at each other.

"I will be sending Tobi and Deidara with you."

We jumped up out of our spots and ran to each other. We were so excited. Everything would finally be answered! We gave each other hugs.

Tobi and Deidara joined us. I gave Tobi a hug. I had to stand on my tiptoes so that I could put my arms around his neck. It was a good feeling.

We all sat around the long dining table. This time I sat between Hidan and Tsukiko. Me and Tsukiko were chatting about our mission when I suddenly built up a lot of courage.

"Tsukiko… Whats with you and Dei?"

She looked stunned.

"You..Uh..Saw That..?

"Umm. yeah."

"well I went into his room to say good morning and then I looked into his eyes. And I had this feeling. I'm not sure what the feeling was. But before I could do anything I felt his cold lips against mine."

"interesting.."

I noted the sparkle in her eyes when she told all this.

"You really like him don't you?"

"yeah I suppose so."

After dinner we went back to the lounge and hung out for awhile.

When we were all exhausted, we decided we should get some rest. We would set out on our missions in the morning. I was very anxious.

"So.. Miyako, what were you and Zetsu doing in the garden this morning?"

"oh. He made me breakfast."

"Ooh!" me and tsukiko both remarked at the same time.

"Do you..liiikkkeeeeee him?" I nudged Miyakos arm as I said this.

"Nah. Hes a real nice guy and all, I just don't feel the same way about him as he does me."

"yeah I understand. After all, hes a plant." Tsukiko smiled.

"So Miyako did you hear about Tsukiko and Dei?" I remarked kiddingly.

"why,no. I did not!"

"I caught them making out in his room."

"OOOOooooh! Tsukiko!" Miyako winked.

"oh shut up!" Tsukiko's face turned bright red.

"Isn't he kind of old for you?"

"not really he's only two years older!" she noted knowingly.

"haha. Yeah yeah. We should get some sleep guys."

Miyako yawned. "Agreed."

"Night" Tsukiko added before I reached to turn off the lamp.

**Notes on this chapter: **I know that Deidara is supposed to be like 20 something but in my story everyone is still teenagers. KAY!?


End file.
